No Interruptions
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: It had been so long since Teresa and Sam spent a night together. So when that night came Teresa was going to be damned if she was going to let anyone interrupt them. This was an anonymous prompt on Tumbr.


No Interruptions

With everything going on, from getting Sam's soul back to finding the Mother, Teresa and Sam hadn't spent a night together in forever. So when a night came that they could spend it together, they took full advantage of it. Pretty soon cloths were flying as Sam's mouth ravished Teresa's. Sam had only his boxers on while Teresa only had a pair of baby blue laced panties on when there was a knock at the door.

"Son of a bitch." Teresa swore, breaking the kiss they had been sharing.

"Just ignore it." Sam whispered against her skin as he made his way down her neck.

"Mmmm, okay." Teresa moaned as flipped them so she was now straddling his hips.

There was another knock at the door, followed by a familiar voice. "Hey Samsquatch, Sweet Tart! You guys there! Hello!" Gabriel bellowed from the other side of the door.

The look that crossed Teresa's face made Sam very happy that he wasn't Gabriel at that moment. That was until he felt something medal and cold clasp around his wrist. He moved his head and saw that Teresa had taken a pair of hand cuffs from the night stand and cuffed his left hand to the bed post.

"What the?" Sam question in a state of surprise.

"I don't want you slipping away while I get rid of our guests." Teresa smirked kissing him one more time before jumping of the bed.

Teresa strutted towards the door, grabbing Sam's plaid shirt on the way. She pulled his shirt on but cause she didn't button it up it wasn't covering much. So when she throws open the door, Gabriel almost fell over at the site of her. Drade on the other hand looked very impressed.

"Are we interrupting something?" Drade huffed a laugh as she gave the young huntress a once over.

"Just a little. Now what do you want?" Teresa growled leaning up against the door frame.

"Well Sam promised us that you guys would have the lore we need for our newest case." Drade stated trying not to laugh at the mushy mass that her mate was turning into.

"Be right back." Teresa stated before turning on her heels and walking towards the kitchen.

Drade and Gabriel stay in the doorway but couldn't help look in the direction of the bed. Both their mouths dropped when they saw a helpless Sam cuffed to the bed. Just as Drade was going to say something snide, Teresa reappeared with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Here you go. Now if you two don't mind I'm horny as hell and I have my man to get back to." Teresa growled before slamming the door shut.

Sam sat up a little and smiled as Teresa slowly made her way back to him. As she walked across the room she shrugged off his shirt and wiggled out of her panties, leaving her completely naked. Sam bit his lip as he sized his girl up. Since it was still early in the evening little rays of sun shone through the window and was landing on Teresa. A huge gust of arousal shot though him cause she looked like goddess bathed in sunlight. Teresa followed Sam's gaze and smiled.

"Like what you see?" She asks seductively moving only slightly so that her breast moved up and down.

Sam pulled against his restrains, wanting so bad to jump her. "Oh Hell ya!" He panted wanting her so bad.

Teresa laughed then slowly crawled up Sam so she places her lips to his. Sam quickly opened his mouth allowing Teresa's tongue to tangle with his. As their kisses got more desperate, she started to trail her hand down his chest till she reached his boxers. She dipped to fingers under the band then out again. Sam moaned at the teasing making Teresa smile. She pulled from their kiss so she could start to nip at his neck and down his body. She continued to tease his waist band as she started to bit at one of his nipples.

"Oh fuck Teresa!" Sam moaned as her tongue swirled around his hard nipples.

Sam felt the teasing of his waistband stop only to feel Teresa start to moan against his chest. He lifted his head only to have to bite his lips to stop the groan from escaping cause Teresa had started to rub herself as she sucked on his chest. She ran her fingers over her clint then into her wet pussy then back again. She continued to tease herself till she felt herself start to climax. She then ripped his boxers off and lined herself up with his hard erected cock.

"I hope your ready for the ride of your life." Teresa whispered into his ear before lowering herself onto him.

They moaned together as she adjusted to the size of his cock. Then she started to grind down on him before she started to ride him. Sam pulled at the restraints, wanting so bad to grab her hips as she rode him.

"Fuck . . . Teresa . . . I'm so close." Sam panted feeling his orgasm welling up in his chest.

"You wanna cum?" Teresa asked as she increased her rhythm, feeling her own climax getting close

Sam nodded his head, not able to speech as she continued increase her speed on him.

"I don't think I heard you. You want to cum inside me?" Teresa asked one more time, leaning forward so she was inches from his face.

"Yes!" Sam cried as he arched his back, shooting deep inside her.

Feeling his hot seed inside her, she came shouting his name. Teresa fell forward placing her head on his chest. Both lay there, trying to catch their breaths. After a couple of minutes, she reached up and undid the cuffs finally allowing Sam to wrap his arms around her. He pulled out of her and shifted so she was now laying next to him.

"Well that was different." Sam laughed stroking her arm gently.

"Was it to much?" Teresa asked looking up at him with her blue eyes.

"Hell no. It was perfect. I hope we do it again soon." Sam smiled leaning forward and placing a kiss on her head.

"Me to." Teresa agreed, snuggling against his chest.

Little did the couple know it would be 9 months till they would be doing anything like this again.


End file.
